The invention relates generally to handheld tools, and more particularly, to tools with interchangeable implements for carrying out a variety of tasks.
Conventional hand tools are generally composed of a blade or other implement and a handle that is fastened fixedly to the implement and must be discarded when the implement becomes damaged or worn. In addition, such. tools require additional storage space because each implement requires its own handle. Most hand tools with detachable implements, however, are unsuited for household and contractor use because of the difficulty encountered in fastening the implement to the handle in a stable manner, and because of the difficulty cleaning the attachment surface where the implement and handle attach, since that surface is usually enclosed within the handle.
An objective of preferred embodiments of the present invention is to provide a hand tool with (1) a detachable implement that can be securely fastened to the handle, and (2) an attachment surface for detachable implements that is easily accessible for cleaning.
Another objective achieved by some embodiments of the present invention is to provide a hand tool with a handle that is detachably fastened to various implements, in which the angle of the implement to the handle of the tool can be changed by the attachment of extenders that are bent at predetermined angles to the longitudinal axis of the handle.
An additional objective of various embodiments of the present invention is to provide a hand tool that can accommodate detachable implements in which the attachment portion of the implement varies in thickness.
Yet another objective of selected embodiments of the present invention is to provide a hand tool with a handle that is detachably fastened with an implement so as to facilitate the storage and transportation of the hand tool.
The foregoing objectives are attained by a hand tool comprising a handle and at least one removable attachment. The handle comprises a grip, a first mating surface and a fastening mechanism for fastening the attachment detachably with the handle. In preferred embodiments, the attachment is provided at one end with a second mating surface comprised of a fastening slot. The preferred attachment is fastened securely by sliding the second mating surface of the attachment longitudinally along the first mating surface of the handle so that the fastening mechanism of the handle passes through the fastening slot, then pressing the attachment downward transversely to the handle until the second mating surface of the mates with the first mating surface of the attachment handle. The attachment is then secured by actuating the fastening mechanism.
Additional objects and advantages of embodiments of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be obtained by means of instrumentalities in combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.